


The Waiting Game

by DefinitelyNotScott



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefinitelyNotScott/pseuds/DefinitelyNotScott
Summary: A Saturday afternoon with Lardo and Shitty as they wait on the eventually arrival of their first child.





	The Waiting Game

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ReleasingmyInsanity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReleasingmyInsanity/gifts).



Lardo woke from her nap at the insistence of her bladder. A noise garbled up out of her throat, mostly incoherent except for the tone of displeasure it carried. Her arm shot out of her nest and she grabbed the covers, flopping them off to the side and kicking her feet free. 

She took a second to assess her position. The pillows still wedged and propped under, beside, and between to keep discomfort at bay, were now providing their own sort of obstacle. Sweeping her legs in opposite directions to free the memory-foam wedge between her knees, she started pulling out the pillows supporting her rounded belly.

Looking down, she muttered, “You coming out anytime soon, kid?”

Of course there was no response, but she heard the soft scuff of movement in the hall, and as she was levering herself upright Shitty leaned around the doorframe, phone in his hand and grin on his face. “I thought I heard you trying to escape the pillow-pit.” 

Lardo rolled her eyes. “Jealous?” She adjusted her path enough to swing by and pick up a kiss. 

“Maybe I am,” he said, and leaned down to press his lips to hers. She turned sideways so that her belly wasn’t between them and slid one arm around his waist. 

Another reminder from her bladder had her breaking away from him to resume her trip to the bathroom. “Just a sec!” 

Shitty laughed and headed for the bed. “Somebody sitting on your bladder?”

“Yeah, _some_ body,” she muttered, ungracefully settling her weight on the toilet to relieve herself. 

When she came back he was reclining on the bed, busily typing on his phone. She sat down on her side of the bed and rolled over to face him.

“Shitty!” she demanded, pulling at the air in his direction to gesture him closer. She wasn’t going to try and drag herself across the bed in her current shape. 

He scooted over to her and she draped one arm over his chest, turning her face against his shoulder to peer up at his phone. “Group chat?” she asked.

“Yep,” he said, angling the screen her direction so she could see. “Bitty’s getting into the babyfood discourse.”

“We’re not going to need that for months!” she complained.

“You know he won’t settle for anything less than perfection.” His grin pulled at the corners of his mouth and he turned to plant a quick kiss on her forehead. 

“Ugh,” she grumbled, pressing her face deeper into his shoulder.

“Don’t worry, they haven’t forgotten about you.” She could hear the grin in his voice still.

“Let me guess, Jack asked about my protein intake.” Looking back up to his face, yeah, he was grinning. 

“Hey, a stoic Canadian warrior only has so many ways to express his emotions.”

Lardo snorted, and curled closer. Shitty went back to chirping Bitty over babyfood recipes. 

Her hand moved down to rest on the side of her belly and a smile hovered at the corners of her lips. There was a great family just waiting for this kid to make an appearance.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw you were planning to post a bit about pregnant Lardo at some point, hope this isn't too wrong. XD


End file.
